Célébration
by Lecholls
Summary: Concours OS ANNIVERSAIRE LOVELEMON-IN-FIC: Quel meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que l'offrande charnelle?


**Célébration**

Couple : Bella & Edward, Bella & Jasper  
Résumé : Quel meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que l'offrande charnelle ?  
Divers : All Human

_POV Bella_

J'entre chez lui sans frapper et le trouve à nouveau assis à son piano, les doigts sur les touches mais aucun son ne sortant de l'instrument. Encore une panne d'inspiration du grand Edward Cullen. Ca devient de plus en plus fréquent en ce moment. Et son humeur s'en ressent. Je parle je parle et j'en oublie de vous expliquer la situation. Moi, la petite Bella Swan, j'ai quitté mon Arizona d'adoption où je vivais avec ma mère, Renée et mon beau-père, Phil, pour m'inscrire à l'Université de Columbia, à New York. Là-bas, j'y ai rencontré le bel Edward Cullen, musicien hors pair et intelligent à souhait. Aussi beau et charismatique que je suis moche et insignifiante. Je me demande encore comment il a pu craquer pour moi. Déjà, j'étais en première année, gourde et gauche, timide et affreusement perdue dans cette grande université et lui était en dernière année, prêt à obtenir son diplôme d'avocat, à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau, discutant avec tous les profs comme s'ils étaient des amis d'enfance, grand leader d'une confrérie comprenant les meilleurs étudiants. Vous voyez le fossé qui était creusé entre nous ? Et pourtant, lors d'une fête dans la maison de sa confrérie, où j'avais légèrement dépassé la consommation d'alcool autorisée pour mon pauvre métabolisme et où je dansais sur la table de salon, il a jeté son dévolu sur moi. Et ça fait désormais cinq ans que nous sommes ensemble, avec nos hauts et nos bas. Quand il a été diplômé, son puissant père est parvenu à le faire engager dans un grand cabinet d'avocats de New York. Il y est resté 8 mois, parvenant à tenir grâce à la drogue qu'il prenait et aux soirées arrosées qu'il faisait avec ses « fabuleux » amis. Notre relation en a fait les frais à ce moment-là car j'étais toujours aussi studieuse, plongée de mes études et son comportement bohème ne correspondait pas à mon style de vie. Mais on a tenu bon. Je suis parvenue à le tenir éloigné de ses fréquentations malsaines et on est repartis sur de bonnes bases. Peu de temps après, il a commencé à jouer dans un bar et je l'ai poussé sur cette voie qui semblait le rendre plus heureux que le droit. Et finalement, aujourd'hui, le célèbre Edward Cullen dont la renommée n'a d'égal que son talent fait des tournées dans tous les Etats-Unis et parle de lui à la troisième personne. Mais je l'aime comme tel. Il est bien mieux dans sa peau. Quand il a de l'inspiration, bien sûr.  
J'arrive derrière lui et pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Sans se retourner, je sais qu'il m'a reconnue, il sourit et se met à jouer. Ma chanson, celle qu'il a composée pour moi : Bella's Lullaby. Celle qu'il ne joue que pour moi et dont je suis ultra fière. Alors que les notes s'élèvent dans la pièce, je me sens transportée. Comment est-il possible de donner autant de bonheur seulement avec ses dix doigts ? Automatiquement, une pensée salace étreint mon esprit et je me mets à sourire bêtement. Car Edward Cullen est loin d'être seulement doué avec ses doigts sur un piano. Je m'abaisse alors pour déposer un baiser dans son cou et ça ne le déconcentre même pas. C'est vraiment un musicien exceptionnel. Mais je ne compte pas abandonner la bataille aussi vite. Mes lèvres glissent le long de son cou et remontent sur sa mâchoire, qu'elles picorent avidement. Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer même si la musique qu'il joue ne s'en ressent pas. Alors que mes mains partent à l'exploration de son torse, il soupire :  
- Isabella, comment veux-tu que je travaille si tu cherches constamment à me déconcentrer ?  
- Ne m'appelle pas Isabella ! soufflai-je dans son cou, y provoquant des frissons.  
- J'aime ton prénom, est-ce mal ?  
- C'est mal que tu l'utilises alors que je le déteste. Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas dans « Bella » ?  
- Je trouve qu'Isabella te convient encore mieux.  
J'arrête mes baisers le long de sa nuque, vexée. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom complet, ça fait longtemps que je lui dis mais rien n'y fait. Il est têtu comme une mule. Pourtant, je n'aurais de cesse de lui répéter tant qu'il ne m'écoutera pas. Je suis bien plus butée que lui, il serait temps qu'il s'en rende compte. Alors que je m'éloigne pour me poser sur le canapé, il arrête de jouer et se retourne vers moi, ne quittant pas le tabouret de son piano.  
- Tu boudes ?  
- Un peu.  
- Viens là ! fait-il en tendant les bras vers moi.  
Je tergiverse à peine deux secondes pour me lever et aller m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Femme de peu de résistance que je suis, je brûlerai en Enfer. Il me serre contre lui et niche son nez dans mon cou. Sa respiration sur ma peau me fait frissonner.  
- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?  
- Je te déteste Edward Cullen.  
- Mais tu as toujours envie de moi.  
- Pas du tout.  
Sa langue parcourt mon cou, me procurant mille sensations. Je l'aime tellement que ça en est malsain. Comme ces tonnes de groupies qui le suivent partout en scandant son nom. Je ne suis pas mieux. Je parviens tout de même à me contenir mieux qu'elles, heureusement. D'ailleurs, je parviens tant bien que mal à me défaire de l'attraction fatale qu'il exerce sur mon corps et me lève pour me diriger vers la porte-fenêtre. Il me suit bien évidemment sur le balcon et se positionne derrière moi, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.  
- Cesse de bouder, je voudrais que tu sois de bonne humeur.  
- De bonne humeur ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.  
- Pour ce soir.  
- Ce soir ?  
- Tu vas donc répéter tout ce que je dis ?  
- Qu'y a-t-il ce soir ? répétai-je, tentant de ne pas rebondir sur son ironie.  
Il se détache de moi pour s'adosser à la rambarde du balcon, juste à côté de moi. Il rive alors son regard déterminé dans le mien :  
- La fête d'anniversaire de Jasper. Je t'en ai parlé il y a une semaine.  
Géééééééé-niiiiiiiiiiiii-aaaaaaaaaal. De mieux en mieux. Bon sang, cette journée va craindre jusqu'au bout. Jasper Hale est le « meilleur ami » d'Edward. Ils ont fait leurs études ensemble et où Edward a failli, Jasper, lancé par son richissime papa, y a percé en quelques semaines. Arrogant et suffisant comme il est, il n'a jamais avoué qu'il devait toute sa réussite à Pôpa. Mais tout de même. Jasper fait partie pour moi des « fauteurs de trouble » d'amis d'Edward. Non seulement il est tellement prétentieux qu'il est impossible de discuter avec lui, mais qui plus est, il est un l'un de ceux qui a entraîné Edward dans les fêtes, les soirées arrosées, les raves et toutes autres festivités où coulaient à flot filles, alcools et drogues. Je suis même presque certaine que c'est le fameux Jasper qui a donné son premier joint à Edward. Bref, peu fréquentable. Je l'ai vu à deux ou trois reprises pas plus et ai du faire un effort surhumain pour me comporter de manière civilisée. Heureusement, mon chéri a vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas trop me l'amener, ça ne servait à rien. Mais ici, il me l'a demandé de manière vraiment TRES gentille la semaine dernière et je n'étais pas en position de dire non. J'ai dit oui, en pensant que je trouverais une entourloupe aujourd'hui pour y échapper. Sauf que le jour « fatidique » est déjà arrivé et que rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Mer** mer** mer*************** ! Je souris piteuse tandis qu'il m'étudie toujours du regard.  
- J'avais oublié.  
- Bella, je veux y aller.  
- Je sais ! dis-je, piteuse, baissant les yeux.  
Il se glisse alors devant moi et enroule à nouveau ses bras autour de ma taille.  
- Et ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir, c'est d'y aller avec ma merveilleuse petite amie.  
Je souris, déjà perdue, tandis qu'il relève mon menton et m'embrasse tendrement.  
- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner ?  
Et le revoilà qui parle comme un vrai gentleman des années 20. Edward Cullen ou la parfaite dualité dans une seule et même personne : jeune musicien branché et jeune homme rétrograde. Je me demande bien d'où ça lui vient, certainement de la fac. Mais quand il se met à parler de manière aussi charmante, impossible de lui résister. Déjà en temps normal c'est impossible, alors là, je ne vous en parle même pas. Je réponds donc, dans un souffle :  
- Bien sûr.  
Il sourit de sa manière si merveilleuse et je ne regrette absolument pas ma décision. Ce sourire valait la peine de dire oui. Il dépose alors un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se détacher de moi et de se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre de l'appartement.  
- Tu es adorable. On se rejoint ici pour 19h. Je dois voir mon manager.  
- Okay ! fis-je, remettant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière mon oreille, tentant d'apaiser les palpitations de mon cœur à son contact.  
Il sourit à nouveau mais ce n'est plus du tout aussi angéliquement. Je commence même à avoir peur de ce qu'il va me dire. Car il va me dire quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire, c'est à n'en pas douter.  
- Oh Bella. Tu n'as oublié qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée costumée, n'est-ce pas ?  
Mer** mer** mer*************** ! Voilà la deuxième raison qui me faisait refuser d'y aller. Comment je m'en tire maintenant ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non.  
- Parfait ! fait-il, l'air de ne pas me croire le moins du monde, avec raison en plus.  
Et il s'en va. Je regarde ma montre : 14h30. Lutin de mierf ! Comment je vais m'en sortir moi ? Quand j'entends la porte de l'appartement claquer, je lui laisse dix minutes d'avance pendant lesquelles je cherche sur mon iphone l'adresse de la boutique de déguisements la plus proche pour ensuite me jeter hors de l'appartement telle une femme poursuivie par un tueur en série. Il faut que je me trouve un costume et plus vite que ça.

Le problème quand on s'y prend à la dernière minute pour aller chercher un déguisement (et à ma décharge, je pensais vraiment qu'on n'irait pas à cette satanée fête), c'est qu'on doit se contenter de ce qu'il y a en stock et à votre taille. Me voilà donc dans l'ascenseur qui mène au penthouse de Jasper Hale, habillée en diablesse, « sexy » selon le vendeur. La petite fourche faisant partie intégrante du déguisement. Maudite, je suis maudite. C'est le cas de le dire en plus ! J'ai envoyé un texto un peu plus tôt à Edward pour lui dire que je le retrouverais directement ici car j'étais loin d'être décidée à mettre ce déguisement ridicule. Finalement, mon amour pour lui a remporté la bataille et me voici sur le chemin de la Honte avec un immense « H ». Quand les portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrent, je remarque que la fête bat déjà son plein. Evidemment, il est déjà 20h55 (oui, j'ai réfléchi longuement) et tout le monde est là depuis un moment. J'avise plusieurs costumes plus ridicules les uns que les autres : à ma gauche, près de l'ascenseur se trouve un gars déguisé en **coton-tige**. Oh mais attendez, il est venu avec sa copine, déguisée en oreille géante. Il y a vraiment des gens qui ne sont pas bien, je vous jure ! Je cherche Edward des yeux mais c'est assez compliqué avec le nombre de personnes présentes et les déguisements. Alors que je vois passer une reproduction vivante de la crèche avec Marie, Joseph, l'enfant Jésus qui a déjà bien 30 ans mais porte toujours un lange, la vache et **l'âne**, je me dis que je ferais peut-être mieux de rentrer. Je suis prête à me détourner et à appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur quand on m'appelle :  
- Bella ? Bella Swan ? Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois venue !  
Je grimace vite fait face à la porte de l'élévateur car j'ai directement reconnu la voix de la personne qui s'adresse à moi. Un léger accent texan qui lui reste de son enfance, la voix traînante et sensuelle, emplie d'une suffisance qui ne correspond qu'aux enfants de riches. Jasper Hale se trouve derrière moi. Je me retourne après m'être composé un sourire « colgate » à m'en faire des crampes aux **zygomatiques**.  
- Jasper ! Queeeel …  
Je m'arrête en plein milieu de ma phrase. Je voulais dire « Quel plaisir de te voir » mais impossible de mentir autant. Allez, on tente autre chose :  
- Joyeux anniversaire !  
Il sourit, conscient que je me suis ravisée au dernier moment et je le détaille de haut en bas. Il a choisi de se costumer en « Clyde Barrow ». Gangster chic, et puis quoi encore ? Ceci dit, le chapeau lui va parfaitement bien et il est assez classe. Comme toujours quoi. Et comme toujours, il est superbe. Mais c'est bien cela le problème. Jasper sait qu'il est beau et il en joue énormément. Son sourire est trop « surfait » pour paraître sincère. J'ai l'impression que ce garçon porte un masque constamment. Alors l'idée de faire une soirée costumée pour son anniversaire me semble bien « ironique ». Après tout, il se ressemble bien plus aujourd'hui que dans la vie de tous les jours. Incroyable non ? C'est parce qu'il m'insupporte sinon ma curiosité prendrait le dessus afin de découvrir qui est le vrai Jasper. Alors que le silence s'épaissit entre nous, étant tous les deux parvenus au bout des banalités que l'on peut s'échanger, je lui tends le paquet que j'ai dans la main :  
- Tiens, bon anniversaire. De la part d'Ed et moi. J'espère que ça te plaira.  
Il arque un sourcil et prend le paquet en souriant :  
- Edward m'a pourtant déjà offert son cadeau.  
- Laisse-moi deviner : une poupée gonflable pour meubler tes longues nuits de célibataire.  
- Crois-le ou non, mes nuits sont rarement longues et je les passe rarement seul.  
- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?  
Il éclate d'un rire cristallin et déballe enfin mon cadeau. Ca m'apprendra à penser qu'Edward est trop tête en l'air pour acheter des cadeaux. Mais bon, tant pis, ça fait tout de même la fille sympa qui amène son propre cadeau. Il sort alors la vieille édition de « Les raisins de la colère » de John Steinbeck que j'ai déniché dans une vieille librairie de Brooklyn les jours derniers. Je suis persuadée qu'il ne va pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur vu qu'il peut certainement se payer une édition recouverte de fils d'or mais tant pis, je trouvais que c'était un beau cadeau. Il le regarde sans rien dire et je tergiverse. Je peux m'en aller là ou pas ?  
- Wow, Bella, c'est magnifique.  
- Tu parles.  
- Comment savais-tu que Steinbeck est un de mes auteurs favoris ?  
J'écarquille les yeux et les rive dans les siens. Son regard est sincère et je suis sur le cul, métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr. Il me sourit, à nouveau très sincèrement et je me demande si je ne l'ai pas mal jugé. C'est ce moment-là que choisit son ami Emmett, ami d'Edward également, pour apparaître :  
- Heyyyy Jazz, tu as plus de rhum ?  
Je le regarde et mords mon poing pour m'empêcher de rire. Il est déguisé en préservatif géant. Si, si, je vous jure. En préservatif géant. Ca ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde venant du personnage mais quand même. Il montre son poing à son ami qui frappe dessus avec le sien, comme de vrais caïds. Sauf que Jasper peut réellement passer pour un gangster alors qu'Emmett n'a aucune chance que ça arrive dans cet accoutrement. J'avise la fausse mitraillette qui pend contre la cuisse de « Clyde » justement et trouve ça hautement sensuel. J'espère qu'Edward aura le même genre de costume. Je vois Emmett me détailler du regard et sourire :  
- Dis donc, elle se lâche la gonz d'Ed !  
J'ai un prénom, merci de t'en servir gros tas de muscles sans cervelle. Je croise les bras, tentant de cacher quelque peu le décolleté plongeant qu'offre mon costume quand Jasper renchérit :  
- Bella. C'est Bella son prénom.  
- Peu importe, il est où le rhum ?  
Jasper désigne le bar, proche du buffet **gargantuesque** qui est servi pour la tonne d'invités qui ne pensent qu'à boire et le débile s'en va sans plus un regard pour moi.  
- Sympa, ne puis-je m'empêcher de commenter.  
- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Em' est un gars bien. Il est juste convaincu que tu empêches Edward de nous voir.  
- Ce qui n'est pas vrai, Edward est un grand garçon, il fait ce qu'il veut.  
- Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi. Tu ne nous apprécies pas et Ed en est conscient.  
Je regarde ailleurs, ne supportant pas son regard pénétrant et embraye :  
- Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?  
- Je l'ai vu il y a quelques minutes avec Démétri, près du bar.  
Je regarde vers le bar mais ne l'y voit nulle part.  
- Quel est son déguisement ?  
- Il ne t'a pas dit ?  
- Il ne m'a rappelé cette fête que cet après-midi. J'avais oublié.  
Il éclate de rire :  
- Il ne voulait pas risquer que tu dises non.  
- Peut-être.  
Son regard est de nouveau pénétrant, à tel point que je refais un tour de salle du regard pour tenter d'apercevoir mon petit ami.  
- En pilote d'avion de ligne.  
Je le regarde à nouveau et vois qu'il me sourit bizarrement. Ca veut dire quoi ce sourire ? Mais je suis interrompue dans ma réflexion par l'arrivée d'une tornade blonde qui me pousse sans ménagement pour m'éloigner et ainsi se coller au grand blond.  
- Jasper, mon cœur, tu es là.  
J'arque un sourcil. La tornade blonde, et c'est une perruque, est en fait un ange. Hahaha, c'est trop drôle quand on pense que je suis le Diable. Non ? Je croise les bras tandis que Jasper m'adresse un regard d'excuses et … d'appel à l'aide on dirait.  
- Alice, c'est très impoli ça.  
La « Alice » en question se détache de lui, à contre cœur je le vois et me regarde d'un air hautain.  
- Je ne la connais même pas, minaude-t-elle, tentant de crocheter son bras au sien.  
- Rien ne t'empêche de te comporter comme un être humain poli.  
Elle soupire, pour me manifester clairement son mécontentement puis me tend la main :  
- Bonsoir. Je suis Alice, la petite amie de Jasper.  
- Ex-petite amie, précise le gangster-chic derrière elle.  
- On travaille sur ça ! me fait-elle sans le regarder. Et tu es ?  
- Bella. Je suis la petite amie d'Edward.  
Elle sourit, vicieusement et ajoute :  
- La quantième ?  
Alors que je m'apprête à rétorquer, les poings serrés, Jasper la tire en arrière et lui dit, alors qu'elle est dos à lui :  
- Cesse tes enfantillages, Alice. Ca ne te fait certainement pas remonter dans mon estime.  
Elle me jette un regard empli de fureur et il ajoute :  
- Maintenant, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.  
Vous voyez, suffisant, arrogant et sûr de lui. Il n'a même pas la décence de la traiter gentiment alors qu'elle semble folle de lui. Elle s'exécute cependant, non sans m'avoir à nouveau regarder hostilement. Okay, il a raison de la traiter comme ça, cette fille est une vraie garce. Qu'elle aille au Diable. Hahaha, je suis trop drôle. Il m'adresse un regard embarrassé :  
- Je suis désolé. Elle est intenable.  
- Pas grave. Je ne me fais pas beaucoup d'illusions sur vous et votre petite bande.  
- Alice ne fait plus exactement partie de la bande à vrai dire. C'est ce qu'elle a du mal à digérer.  
- Peu importe, ce sont vos histoires.  
- Je vois.  
Il regarde ses pieds, un peu ennuyé quand une nouvelle chanson se met à résonner dans la pièce. J'adore cette chanson ! Il sourit et souffle :  
- Angels & Airwaves. J'adore. Je me demande qui a pris les commandes du poste de DJ pour avoir d'aussi bons goûts musicaux.  
- Certainement pas Edward, grimaçai-je entre mes dents.  
- Le célèbre Edward Cullen est effectivement un piètre fan de musique ! rit-il, affichant à nouveau un sourire presque sincère.  
Finalement, il n'est peut-être pas le gros con que je pensais qu'il était. Je lui souris en retour et fredonne la chanson, que j'adore : Lifeline. Elle est superbe. Il prend alors ma main et je sursaute :  
- Est-ce que Lucifer en personne me ferait l'honneur de danser ?  
Alors que tout mon être me dit de reculer, de fuir au plus vite, je me surprends et répond :  
- Bien sûr. On danse beaucoup en Enfer.

Nous voilà sur la piste en train de danser sur plusieurs morceaux. Il faut dire qu'il a raison, la personne qui a pris les manettes de la stéréo a des goûts incroyables : Muse, Placebo, Jack's Mannequin, Fall Out Boy, … Jasper semble avoir les mêmes goûts que moi car il chante lui aussi à tue-tête sur les morceaux que j'ai toujours avec moi sur mon Ipod. Quelle agréable surprise ! Franchement, si je m'y attendais en venant. Alors qu'une musique latine se met en route, Jasper s'approche de moi, attrape ma main droite et pose la sienne sur ma taille, me tenant contre lui. Bon sang, il ne sait évidemment pas que je suis ultra maladroite et que c'est un miracle si je ne me suis pas encore étalée avec mes hauts talons de diablesse. Je veux protester mais la musique s'anime et je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il me dirige d'une main experte. Wahouuu. Ses yeux bruns se rivent dans les miens et je me prends à onduler contre lui sans peur et sans honte. Je vous ai dit qu'il était mignon et qu'il en jouait ? Bah ceci est une parfaite illustration de ça ! Le pire, c'est que je me suis faite avoir comme une idiote. On continue à danser et je virevolte avec lui sans penser à ma maladresse légendaire, comme si cela m'était naturel. Alors que la chanson se finit, il me fait tourner sur moi-même, me rattrape et me bascule contre son genou, le dos argué, la main toujours dans la sienne et mon bras autour de son cou. Sa bouche n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne et je suis perdue. Bon sang, on m'a droguée ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'il se penche lentement vers moi, me laissant le loisir de reculer si je le souhaite. Mais je ne bouge pas, comme hypnotisée par lui, par sa présence, par sa prestance, son charme et sa bouche tentante.  
- Jaaaaaaaaaazz' ! Faut que tu viennes absolument.  
Emmett-le-Préservatif-Géant arrive avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Il attrape Jasper par l'épaule tandis que celui-ci me redresse, son regard toujours rivé dans le mien. J'en suis toute tremblante d'adrénaline quand Emmett se met à gesticuler entre nous :  
- Oh ohhh, tu m'écoutes ? Je te dis qu'il faut que tu t'amènes directement.  
Jasper me lâche alors des yeux et les pose sur son ami.  
- Je t'écoute. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Viens !  
Le gangster blond se retourne à nouveau sur moi et m'offre un vrai sourire, un magnifique sourire qui me fait trembler d'autant plus.  
- Désolé.  
- Je vais chercher Edward.  
Il s'en va alors, et je suis son chapeau qui s'enfonce dans la foule. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris bon sang ? Je me frotte les tempes pour tenter de me remettre les idées en place. Pourtant mon cerveau est toujours branché sur son parfum et son regard envoûtants, sa manière de danser et son sourire sincère. Je m'avance vers le bar et commande une vodka-redbull. Je la bois d'une traite, espérant que ça me remette dans mon état normal. Pourtant, même après l'avoir bue, rien n'y fait, je suis toujours perturbée. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait, bon sang ? J'en recommande une et directement une autre et les vide d'un seul trait chacune. Ahhhh ça va déjà mieux. Quand je tourne la tête sur le côté, je vois une fille déguisée en soubrette, qui époussette l'épaule d'un type avec un **plumeau**. Bon sang, y a des gens qui n'ont peur de rien. Ceci dit, je n'ai rien à dire, je suis bien déguisée en diablesse sexy, avec une robe qui ne descend pas plus bas que mes fesses. Je devrais peut-être arrêtée d'être médisante à propos de tous les gens qui m'entourent. Ce sera ma bonne résolution de l'an nouveau. Bon, j'ai encore 3 mois à attendre, mais c'est pas grave, je le mets sur ma liste. Alors que j'emporte ma 4ème vodka-redbull avec moi à la recherche d'Edward, un gars vient se frotter sans retenue contre moi. Je tente de me dégager mais il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et m'offre un regard qu'il espère de tombeur. Mon pauvre gars, reprends des cours car tu fais pitié.  
- Je m'appelle Mike.  
- Et je ne suis pas intéressée.  
- T'es trop belle, j'ai envie de t'embrasser.  
- Dégage, lourdeau.  
Il se frotte de haut en bas contre ma cuisse gauche, tentant d'être sexy. Sauf que c'est juste pitoyable. Je tente de le repousser mais il ne l'entend pas de cette manière et veut peloter mes seins. Je me recule, comme je peux, avec la foule qui est amassée pour danser :  
- Arrête-toi tout de suite, le lourdeau, ou je te jure que tu vas subir une **vasectomie** à la manière Bella.  
Il semble comprendre que ça ne sert à rien car il lève les mains en signe de reddition et recule, pour ensuite se retourner vite fait et s'enfoncer dans la foule. Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, on cherche Edward.

Après être parvenue à me défaire de tous les mecs bourrés des environs, et ils sont nombreux au centimètre carré, avoir ôté la casquette de tous les pilotes d'avion de ligne des environs, et eux aussi sont nombreux, avoir refusé nombre de verres plus suspects les uns que les autres, je suis complètement désespérée. C'est à croire qu'Edward n'est pas à cette foutue fête où il m'a forcée à venir. J'ai cherché partout ! Sur le balcon, dans le salon, dans les chambres et même devant la porte. Il n'est nulle part. Je commence tout doucement à désespérer et je me vois déjà quitter cette fête maintenant, après cet intermède vraiment très étrange avec Jasper Hale. Tant pis pour Edward, il n'avait qu'à répondre à son portable ou m'attendre à l'entrée. Car oui, ça fait une heure que je tente de le joindre, je lui ai envoyé un sms de l'ascenseur pour lui dire que j'arrivais et rien. Monsieur me nie. Pourquoi je suis venue encore ? Pour lui faire plaisir. Non mais quelle idiote, Bella ! Je tente une nouvelle fois de le rappeler mais NADA. Je range donc mon téléphone dans mon mini sac rouge de diablesse et soupire : ma décision est prise, je me barre d'ici et vite. Mais avant, je passe par la salle de bains pour m'ôter ces horribles bas résilles rouges qui me rendent dingue. Alors que j'arrive devant la pièce où une file immense s'amoncelle, j'arque un sourcil.  
- Il se passe quoi ici ?  
- On attend depuis des plombes mais le couple là-dedans semble vouloir prendre son temps.  
- Bon sang, y a des chambres pour ça ! grognai-je, bras croisés, appuyée contre le mur.  
- Ce serait moins exotique ! lance un gars un peu plus loin dans la file.  
- Exotique de m*rd* oui ! fis-je en dépassant la file entière sous les sifflets des hommes et les regards furieux des filles.  
Alors que j'arrive devant la porte de la salle de bains, prête à frapper, j'entends deux filles qui causent derrière moi :  
- Oui, c'est l'anniversaire de Jasper. Je suis venue avec l'amie de son cousin. Franchement, il est trop canon !  
- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, j'en tremble rien que d'y penser ! Son costume de truand lui va trop bien !  
- Je vais tenter ma chance maintenant que cette poufiasse d'Alice est hors compétition.  
- Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire ceci dit !  
- Elle l'a trompée, elle ne le récupérera jamais, on dit qu'il ne s'en remet pas !  
- On s'en fout, je m'en vais le consoler moi !  
- Impossible ! Jasper n'est pas ce genre de gars, contrairement à ses foutus copains !  
Pardon ? J'espère sincèrement qu'elles ne parlent pas d'Edward sinon je me retourne et je fais tomber sur elles toute la colère de Lucifer.  
- C'est vrai qu'Emmett Mc Carthy est un vrai salaud avec les femmes ! Il a même trompé la sœur de Jasper, Rosalie !  
- Sauf que Rosalie n'est pas une sainte non plus !  
Emmett est sorti avec Rosalie ? Genre Rosalie, la déesse même de la beauté ? La fille qui te ferait te sentir la plus moche du monde, même si tu t'appelles Angelina Jolie ? Pffff ! Et il l'a trompée ? Mais où va le monde, je vous le demande !  
- Ouais, c'est certain ! Elle se tape tout ce qui porte un slip !  
- Dans le genre pas cool avec les nanas non plus, le fabuleux Edward Cullen ! Il me rend dingue avec son sourire mais il couche avec toutes ses fans !  
Oh oh … Je vais les descendre !  
- Le pire, c'est qu'il a une « régulière ». La pauvre cruche ne sait même pas la moitié du quart de ce que fait son chéri !  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Ouais ! Elle le laisse faire ses concerts tout seul, elle surveille rien. La pauvre, si elle savait qu'il choisit une fille du public à chaque concert pour finir la soirée …  
Je suis tellement atomisée par ces ragots que je ne me retourne même pas pour les engueuler. Non mais c'est quoi ces gamines ?  
- Je me demande vraiment ce que fait Jasper avec ces deux gars ! Il est tellement différent !  
- Romantique, réfléchi, drôle, intelligent … Mmmmmh ! s'extasie l'une d'elle.  
- Le pire, c'est qu'il fait tout pour que tout le monde pense qu'il est comme eux. Quel gâchis.  
- Ouais. Il faudrait qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, je le remettrai dans le droit chemin moi !  
Je soupire, devant leur débilité. Comme si Edward était le bad boy et Jasper le bon gars. Elles sont vraiment aveuglées par leur bêtise, voilà tout. Je suis tellement consternée que je me dis qu'il faut que je bouge de là. Sauf que je veux vraiment passer à la salle de bains. Je cogne donc contre la porte :  
- OUVREZ DUO DE DEGUEULASSES ! Y a des chambres pour ça !  
Mais aucune réponse. De toute façon, je n'entendrais rien avec la musique qui résonne à tout va. Je me saisis donc de la clenche et la secoue pour faire céder la serrure. Sauf que ce n'est absolument pas fermé à clef. D'accord … Dégueulasses ET exhibitionnistes. Tant pis pour eux, j'entre donc ! Effectivement, le couple est en pleins ébats amoureux. La fille, en gangster chic, est grimpée sur son gars que je ne vois pas, car elle me tourne le dos et le cache. Tant mieux. Ils n'ont pas pris la peine de se déshabiller, juste ce qu'il faut pour conclure leur petite affaire. Bon point pour moi, je ne verrais rien de compromettant. Ils sont sur le bord de l'immense baignoire. Ca doit être inconfortable mais c'est bien masculin ça : Edward adore faire ça dans des endroits où est mal mis. A croire que tous les hommes sont pareils. Je toussote fortement, histoire de me faire remarquer par dessus le bruit. C'est alors que la fille se retourne sur moi. Rosalie Hale. Gangster chic, comme son frère, tiens donc. Elle ouvre la bouche dans un grand « Oh » et se jette sur le côté, debout, pour tenter de se cacher quelque peu. C'est alors que je vois son compagnon et que j'en reste figé. Pantalon bleu foncé détaché qui laisse entrevoir sa virilité éveillée par la belle blonde, chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse dur, casquette toujours posée sur ses cheveux en bataille. J'ai enfin trouvé le pilote de ligne que je cherche depuis une heure… Edward Cullen se faisait désirer dans les bras d'une autre. Quand il me voit, son sourire satisfait s'évanouit directement et moi, je suis déjà retournée et hors de la salle de bains. Je n'ai eu que cette réaction : fuir, le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Alors que j'appuie comme une forcenée sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour qu'il s'amène et au plus vite, j'ose une œillade derrière moi pour voir Edward, enfin rhabillé, au bout de la pièce, qui pousse les gens pour me rejoindre. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre enfin sur un couple qui en sort en riant. Je m'y jette et appuie sur le bouton pour que la porte se referme avant qu'Edward ne parvienne à me rejoindre Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir réussi à fuir aussi vite avec mes hauts talons sans m'étaler de tout mon long au vu de ma maladresse légendaire. La porte se referme juste quand il arrive sur elle et je soupire, les larmes commençant enfin à rouler sur mes joues. Les filles disaient vrai : Edward est le plus grand des connards. Alors que l'ascenseur se met en route, je remarque qu'il ne descend pas, comme il le devrait mais qu'il monte. Je vois alors que les personnes avant moi avaient poussé sur le bouton du dernier étage. Quand la porte s'ouvre sur un énorme balcon, je sais que je dois descendre ici. Edward aura certainement appelé à nouveau l'ascenseur et si je reste dedans, je vais me retrouver nez à nez avec lui. J'en sors donc et appuie sur le bouton « stop » pour le bloquer. Il n'est pas question qu'il me rejoigne ici. J'avance jusqu'à la rambarde du balcon, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. Mon téléphone sonne à tue-tête, d'une chanson d'Edward que j'ai enregistrée comme sonnerie. Je le regarde, pleurant comme une madeleine, quand je vois que c'est le roux qui tente de me joindre. Je dévie l'appel sur ma boite vocale. Deux minutes plus tard, un texto que j'ouvre : « Bella, je t'en prie, il faut qu'on parle ». A nouveau, le téléphone resonne. Ne supportant plus d'entendre cette chanson qu'il m'avait soi-disant dédiée, je balance mon téléphone par dessus « bord » et le vois s'écraser quelques minutes plus tard dans la rue en bas. Heureusement, à cette heure avancée de la soirée, les gens sont tous au resto ou en boite et je n'ai touché personne. Je n'y avais pas pensé en le balançant, toute prise par ma rage. Alors que les larmes coulent par flots sur mes joues, je me demande comment je vais m'échapper d'ici.  
- Mauvaise soirée ?  
Je sursaute en entendant la voix qui s'élève derrière moi et me retourne, tremblante. Jasper se trouve là, les mains dans les poches, le regard rivé sur mes larmes, un pâle sourire sur le visage.  
- Jasper, tu m'as foutu la trouille.  
- Tu avais peur qu'il s'agisse d'Edward peut-être ?  
J'acquiesce, essuyant les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues.  
- Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas être ici ! fis-je en regardant le balcon aménagé sur ce toit.  
D'ailleurs pour être aménagé, il est aménagé ! Un bar, des lumières, des coussins à même le sol et même un jacuzzi. Jasper Hale est vraiment fortuné, c'est incroyable.  
- Pas de souci, Bella. Les cœurs en peine sont les bienvenus dans mon havre de paix.

Je souris, piteusement et regarde autour de moi avant de répondre :  
- Tu es un cœur en peine toi aussi ?  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Ma curiosité me perdra, un de ces jours, je vous le dis moi !  
- On peut dire ça.  
- Allons, Don Juan ne se laisse pas abattre par la perte d'une petite amie, c'est bien connu.  
- Tu me juges bien mal, à vrai dire.  
Il s'avance vers la rambarde et regarde la ville à nos pieds, posant ses mains sur la rambarde contre laquelle je suis adossée.  
- Je ne répète que ce que les gens disent.  
- Les gens ne savent pas qui je suis.  
Il rive son regard dans le mien et je perds pied. Un regard franc et sincère. Qui est ce garçon, bon sang ? Me suis-je vraiment fourvoyée à son sujet ? Tout semble me dire que oui en tout cas.  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Ne le sois pas. C'est l'image que je souhaite donner.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il est plus simple d'être un fêtard qui se fout de tout le monde que la personne torturée et mal dans sa peau que je suis vraiment.  
Je déglutis, perdue par ses révélations. Je me suis bel et bien trompée. Il a une profondeur dans le regard que je n'ai vu que chez les personnes qui ont vécu un tas de choses horribles. Or, je le pensais à l'abri de tout cela dans sa vie en or massif. Mais peut-être n'est-il que prisonnier d'une cage dorée, finalement.  
- Mais tu ne l'es pas, n'est-ce pas ? Un fêtard désinvolte.  
- Pas vraiment non.  
- Alors pourquoi ?  
- Qui serais-je, si j'avouais que la perte d'Alice me brise en mille morceaux ?  
- Toi.  
- Moi ? Mais « moi » n'intéresse personne.  
- C'est faux. Pourquoi dis-tu des choses ainsi ?  
- J'étais « moi », pendant mes années de lycée. C'était l'enfer, Bella. Et Lucifer en personne devrait comprendre ce mot, non ? blague-t-il en rivant son regard devant lui.

- Je sais ce qu'est l'Enfer, en effet. Car je l'ai moi aussi vécu au lycée.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment. Ceci dit, je ne comprends pas comme ça a pu être l'enfer pour toi, Jasper Hale.  
- Eh bien, le vrai moi est un véritable féru de littérature. Dès que j'ai pu lire par moi-même, j'ai littéralement dévoré tous les livres qui passaient dans mes mains. De tous genres, de toutes langues. Au lycée, mon seul ami était le bouquin sur lequel j'étais à ce moment-là. Je ne faisais partie d'aucune communauté. Je n'étais ni sportif, ni intellectuel, ni grunge, ni rien … J'étais moi, passionné par les histoires que je lisais, amoureux des héroïnes de mes bouquins, emporté par les passions et les sentiments des pages de mes auteurs favoris.  
J'en reste sans voix. Jasper Hale était vraiment quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que j'aurais aimé connaître en tout cas.  
- Tu étais un idéaliste, un passionné. Je ne vois pas ce qui est mal là-dedans.  
- Les jeunes peuvent être si cruels entre eux.  
Je sais de quoi il parle, j'ai vécu plus ou moins la même chose. Mais j'en reste bouche bée tout de même. Pourquoi avoir renoncé à être ce garçon ? Il était tellement plus intéressant que celui qu'il est aujourd'hui.  
- Tu t'es perdu en chemin Jasper. Et même si ce costume de Clyde Barrow te va à ravir, tu n'étais pas fait pour être la personne que tu es aujourd'hui.  
- Le costume est de trop, n'est-ce pas ? fait-il dans un sourire, tout en se retournant sur moi, s'accoudant à la rambarde pour me regarder.  
- Peut-être. Peut-être pas.  
- Je voulais porter le costume du célèbre Fantôme de l'Opéra mais Emmett m'a assuré que ça aurait fait trop cliché avec ça, fait-il en désignant la cicatrice qui descend tout le long de sa tempe. Il me montre alors celles qui ornent ses avant-bras et j'écarquille les yeux. Je l'ai bien regardé tout à l'heure et je l'ai déjà **vu **en maillot pendant le weekend aux Hamptons où Edward m'avait traînée de force et pourtant, je n'avais jamais remarqué ces cicatrices qui semblent être là depuis un moment déjà au vu de leur blancheur. Et étonnamment, au lieu de me rebuter, je trouve qu'elles ajoutent encore à son énorme charme. Je déglutis avant de repousser une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, regardant la ville en contrebas.  
- Ni toi ni moi ne portons quelque chose qui nous correspond en fait.  
- Tu ne serais donc pas diabolique ?  
- J'aurais plutôt opté pour un costume de bonne sœur. La soutane aurait au moins caché tout mon corps ! fis-je en me retournant pour lui montrer ce que je tente de lui dire.  
- Ca aurait été du gâchis.  
Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand il rive son regard dans le mien et que sa bouche s'étire dans un sourire craquant. Maintenant, il m'est plus aisé de comprendre l'effet qu'il produit sur moi. Jasper semble être une personne qui mérite d'être connue. Je cherche quelque chose à dire pour briser ce silence qui s'épaissit entre nous :  
- Tu disais que les jeunes peuvent être horribles avec leurs congénères. Qu'entendais-tu par là ?  
- Eh bien. Ce sont mes congénères qui m'ont infligé ces blessures.  
Je sens ma mâchoire tomber à ces mots. Il ne peut pas être sérieux.  
- Un soir, alors que j'avais refusé à Jane, la leader des cheerleaders, l'honneur qu'elle me faisait en me permettant de l'accompagner au Bal de l'Hiver, l'équipe de basket m'a enfermé dans la bibliothèque du lycée, après avoir mis le feu à un tas de bouquins. Ils croyaient que le feu ne se répandrait pas.  
Je secoue la tête, les larmes aux yeux, n'imaginant que trop bien la terreur qu'il a du ressentir se sachant piégé.  
- Avec les milliers de livres qui y trônaient, c'est devenu très vite incontrôlable. J'ai perdu connaissance à cause de la fumée. Le prof de gym est venu à mon secours alors qu'une première flamme léchait mon visage.  
- Mon dieu …  
- Après ce jour-là, je n'ai plus jamais lu un livre en public. Ni mis les pieds dans une bibliothèque. Ce jour-là, mon corps a été brûlé partiellement, mais mon âme, Bella, mon âme est partie en fumée. Je n'ai plus jamais été cet idéaliste après ça.  
Il se tait alors que moi, je tremble. J'ai honte, honte de l'avoir mal jugé, honte d'avoir tiré des conclusions trop hâtives. J'ai honte pour ces jeunes, honte de la vie, de ce qu'elle lui a fait. J'ai honte de pleurer parce qu'Edward m'a trompée. Ce n'est rien comparé à ça. Alors qu'aucun de nous deux ne dit plus rien depuis un moment, je redresse les yeux et vois qu'il a perdu son regard dans le ciel étoilé au-dessus de nous. Il est loin d'ici, loin très loin. Il est retourné à cette époque et il a mal. D'un geste absolument irréfléchi, je pose ma main sur la sienne qui trône sur la rambarde.  
- C'est dommage qu'ils aient tué ce garçon, Jasper. Je suis désolée.  
Il baisse alors les yeux sur moi et m'offre un pâle sourire qui me fait frémir. Bon sang, Bella, contrôle tes hormones je te prie !  
- Et je suis désolée pour Alice. Tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un de bien ! fis-je, tentant de briser cette gêne que je ressens, la main toujours posée sur la sienne.  
Celle-ci se retourne d'ailleurs pour qu'il puisse enlacer ses doigts aux miens. Son regard est ancré dans le mien et même si je suis honteuse, je ne parviens pas à baisser les yeux.  
- Et je suis désolé qu'Edward se comporte comme un connard fini avec toi.  
- Tu … Tu sais ? fis-je en baissant enfin les yeux, les larmes remontant instantanément.  
- Bella … Tout le monde sait. A part toi, jusqu'à ce soir.  
- Je ne suis qu'une idiote.  
- J'ai été dans le rôle du cocufié. Tu es amoureuse, Bella. Ca te rend malheureusement aveugle, c'est tout.  
Un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge et je tremble. La crise de nerfs n'est pas loin. Je pleure d'avoir été bafouée, je pleure de perdre l'homme que j'aime, je pleure de honte mais je pleure aussi de m'être autant trompée sur Jasper, je pleure du mal qu'on lui a fait. Tout se mélange et j'ai mal. C'est tout ce que je sais. Il fait alors le pas qui nous sépare et me serre dans ses bras.  
- Shhhht. Ca passera. Je te le promets. Ca te fera mal. Mais ça passera.  
Son odeur si envoûtante m'enveloppe totalement et je me prends à nicher mon nez à la base de son cou (ne pouvant décemment pas aller plus haut vu sa taille) pour le sentir d'autant plus. Ses bras puissants autour de ma taille me rendent dingue et mes larmes se sèchent à son contact. Quand je suis un peu calmée, je relève la tête et vois qu'il me regarde intensément. Ses yeux bruns qui veulent dire mille choses, son visage parfait malgré la cicatrice, ses boucles blondes si savamment emmêlées et sa bouche tentante me font franchir le pas. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, aidée par mes chaussures plateforme et pose ma bouche sur la sienne. Je le sens retenir sa respiration et j'attends, mes lèvres au contact des siennes. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe une éternité quand enfin, ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille et sa bouche happe la mienne avidement. Ma langue va caresser ses lèvres si douces pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'il m'accorde volontiers. La sienne vient à la rencontre de la mienne tendrement, se nouant à elle, la caressant longuement tandis que je gémis d'excitation. Il a une manière si sensuelle d'embrasser que mon bas-ventre s'enflamme directement. J'ai envie de ce garçon et ça ne me ressemble absolument pas. Mes mains vont s'accrocher à ses cheveux, attirant d'autant plus sa bouche contre la mienne. Je ne veux pas rompre ce moment, je veux qu'il dure toujours. Pourtant, après un long moment à se découvrir sensuellement, à bout de souffle tous deux, on se sépare, haletants. Je « redescends » du bout de mes pieds et tremble, quand il pose son front contre les miens, les yeux fermés. Aucun de nous ne parle. De peur de tout gâcher par un mot, une réflexion, une idée. Alors que je me dis qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je parte, il se saisit de moi, me prend comme une vraie princesse et m'emmène vers les coussins un peu plus loin, dans le coin du toit. Il s'agenouille et m'y dépose, m'offrant un timide sourire. Il reste à bonne distance pendant que je le dévore des yeux. Je ne vais pas reculer, oh ça non. Je brûle d'un désir que je ne me connaissais pas. Je me redresse sur mes genoux pour me retrouver face à lui et commence à déboutonner son gilet noir. Il regarde mes doigts voltiger sur lui et défaire sa cravate sans mot dire. Alors que je détache le premier bouton de sa chemise, après l'avoir dégagée de son pantalon, il se saisit de mon poignet et m'arrête.  
- Non.  
J'halète, frustrée et rive mon regard dans le sien. Ma question est implicite mais il me comprend et répond :  
- Parce que tu vas voir le monstre qui est en moi. Et tu n'auras pas envie d'aller plus loin.  
- Il n'y a pas de monstre en toi, Jasper.  
Son regard vacille dans le mien et je parviens à dégager ma main. J'attrape sa chemise avec mes deux mains sans lâcher son regard du mien. Je veux qu'il y voit toute ma détermination. Le premier bouton saute.  
- Bella …  
Je fais sauter le deuxième bouton quand il attrape mes poignets mais ne les écarte pas.  
- Je ne veux pas …  
Je descends mes bras, ses mains toujours enroulées autour, et fais sauter le troisième bouton.  
- Je suis horrible. Et tu es si belle …  
Ces mots suffisent à me convaincre et je détache les trois derniers boutons sans lui laisser le temps de plus protester. Je descends sa chemise sur ses épaules et consens enfin à lâcher son regard pour le poser sur son torse. Il n'a pas menti, il est marqué partout. Pourtant, comme je vous l'ai dit, ça ne me dégoûte pas, loin de là. Je passe mes doigts le long de ses cicatrices, voulant les apprendre par cœur. Il attend mon verdict le souffle court. Je relève alors les yeux vers lui et lui offre un sourire chargé de tout ce que je ressens :  
- Tu es magnifique, Jasper Hale. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire.  
Il sourit à son tour, du sourire sincère que j'ai appris à découvrir ce soir et m'attire à lui violemment, m'attrapant derrière la tête pour me tirer vers lui, me collant contre son torse marqué. Sa bouche rencontre la mienne avec urgence et nos langues se remettent à danser à l'unisson, comme si elles se connaissaient de toujours. Comme si elles avaient été créées pour se toucher l'une l'autre. Mes mains virevoltent de nouveau jusque ses boucles qu'elles agrippent. Alors que je me frotte éhonteusement contre lui, sentant sa virilité éveillée pour moi, ses mains glissent dans mon dos pour baisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Je tremble quand je sens sa peau contre la mienne, et il prend un temps tout particulier, arrêtant notre baiser pour me dévorer des yeux, tandis qu'il descend lentement ma robe le long de mon buste. Mue par une effronterie que je ne me connaissais pas, je me relève, lui permettant ainsi de la faire descendre jusque mes pieds, pour ensuite s'attaquer à mes chaussures et à mes bas résilles. Je me retrouve donc en boxer rouge en dentelle devant lui. Je lève une jambe puis l'autre pour qu'il puisse me débarrasser et son regard passe tout le long de mon corps, comme si lui aussi voulait m'apprendre par cœur. Alors que je me réabaisse, il se saisit de moi et me couche sur les coussins pour reprendre le dessus, sa bouche reprenant possession instantanément de la mienne. Quand nous nous retrouvons à nouveau à bout de souffle tous deux, il s'écarte un peu, me sourit doucement et murmure :  
- Je savais que Lucifer maniait à la perfection la tentation mais permets-moi de te dire que tu es la plus adorable des tentatrices qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.  
Je souris et rougis en même temps, me mordillant la lèvre de gène. Sauf que ma honte ne prendra pas le pas sur ce qui est en train de se passer. Non, mon envie contrôle tout mon être et elle ne compte pas en rester là. Mes mains glissent le long de son torse pour se verrouiller à sa boucle de ceinture qu'elles détachent d'un geste habile et pressé. Rapidement, le bouton de son pantalon est ouvert et ce dernier est descendu le long de ses cuisses. Comme moi, il se relève alors, se défait de ses chaussures et ôte son pantalon pendant que je le détaille du regard. Il a également quelques cicatrices sur les jambes mais je m'en contrefiche car la vision qui s'offre à moi est bien trop alléchante pour me focaliser sur des détails. Alors qu'il veut retirer son chapeau, je l'arrête :  
- Non, je t'en prie, garde-le.  
Il se remet à genoux devant moi et sourit :  
- Seulement si tu me promets de garder ces petites cornes de diablesse.  
J'acquiesce, obnibulée par sa virilité que je vois plus qu'éveillée sous son boxer. Alors que je veux passer ma main sur l'élastique, il me repousse doucement, me faisant me coucher sur les coussins. Il me sourit à nouveau et verrouillant son regard dans le mien, il descend mon boxer, me faisant happer l'air furieusement. Quand mon dessous n'est plus qu'un souvenir lointain, il dépose sa bouche sur mon intimité et y place de doux baisers presque chastes. Tout ce que je vois est le ciel au dessus de moi mais je sais d'ores et déjà que je vais voir les étoiles bientôt. Lentement, sa langue parcourt mon sexe de haut en bas, me provoquant un plaisir incroyable. Je gémis, agrippe les coussins à côté de moi, me mords la lèvre. Ses doigts s'enfoncent en moi, me faisant presque hurler de plaisir tandis qu'il continue sa douce torture avec sa langue. Il se met alors à faire des va-et-vients à l'intérieur de moi, amplifiant également son mouvement sur mon petit bouton de plaisir. Quelques secondes suffisent pour que l'orgasme me frappe de plein fouet, me faisant hurler son nom tout en serrant sa tête entre mes cuisses prises de tremblements. Il s'écarte alors de moi mais je suis allumée d'un feu qu'il lui faudra désormais éteindre. Je me redresse d'un coup et le fait se coucher à son tour sur les coussins. Je lui ôte son boxer pour découvrir enfin son membre qui n'attend que moi. Je m'assois alors sur lui et retrace à nouveau ses cicatrices de mes doigts. Je sens son envie de moi taper contre mes fesses mais il me laisse prendre les commandes. Je me redresse un peu pour le positionner à mon entrée et me laisse retomber doucement sur sa virilité, le faisant découvrir centimètre après centimètre mon antre. Je le vois retenir son souffle et le relâcher quand il est tout à fait en moi. Je lui souris, il me le rend à son tour et je me mets à onduler contre lui, mes mains toujours ancrées sur son torse que je trouve, pour ma part, parfait. Il amplifie le mouvement, butant au fond de moi avec envie, violence et douceur à la fois. Alors que je me sens à nouveau proche de la délivrance, je suis incapable de faire un mouvement correct. Il se saisit alors de moi et me repose tendrement sur les coussins. Mes yeux sont embrumés par le désir, tous comme les siens, mais j'ancre tout de même mon regard dans le sien tandis qu'il se saisit d'une de mes jambes pour la poser sur son épaule alors qu'il me prend à nouveau. Il ne contrôle plus tout à fait ses mouvements, y mettant plus de force qu'au début, me faisant gémir à outrance. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil plaisir avec aucun de mes petits amis. C'est comme s'il pouvait toucher chaque centimètre de moi et qu'il s'employait à me faire jouir sur chaque parcelle de moi. Mes mains agrippent son dos et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau, pour y laisser mes propres marques. Plus aucun de mes gestes n'est contrôlé, je me laisse juste porter par le plaisir qu'il me donne. Il tape au fond de moi et je crie d'autant plus. Le Diable est en train d'implorer Dieu, croyez-moi. Il se redresse alors sur ses genoux, ma jambe toujours sur son épaule et continue son mouvement, touchant d'autres endroits en moi que je ne soupçonnais pas. Il se met à jouer avec mon bouton de plaisir quand le deuxième orgasme me frappe, plus fort encore que le premier. J'hurle son nom tandis que je tremble sous ses assauts, comblée comme jamais. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent et je le sens au bord de la délivrance lui aussi. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Alors que je parviens tant bien que mal à me reprendre, je me tortille pour lui échapper. Il arque un sourcil quand il me voit le fuir, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me redresse, comme je peux au vu de mon état chaotique et souffle :  
- Il me semble avoir vu un jacuzzi.  
Il sourit à son tour :  
- Ohh Bella …  
Il se relève pendant que je cherche le bain des yeux et il se saisit de moi dans mon dos, frottant son érection contre mes fesses. Je tente de garder mon but clair dans ma tête, surtout quand sa main redescend vers mon intimité. Il serait tellement simple de me laisser faire. Pourtant, à contrecoeur, je me détache de lui et me dirige vers le jacuzzi que j'allume en tournant le bouton. Je m'assieds sur le bord pour tremper ma main dans l'eau. Il me rejoint alors, un air carnassier sur le visage. Quand il arrive devant moi, je l'attire contre moi, toujours assise et pose ma bouche sur son membre toujours dur pour moi. Il soupire et répète :  
- Ohhh Bella …  
Ma langue court sur toute sa longueur et il grogne quand je le prends entièrement dans ma bouche. Alors que j'attrape ses fesses pour l'attirer plus à moi, il se saisit de mes cheveux et m'intime un mouvement. Je le reçois, heureuse de lui donner du plaisir comme il m'en a donné. Il grogne et me murmure des « Oh oui » tandis que je continue ma douce torture. Alors qu'il s'écarte un peu de moi, arrivant j'imagine au bout de sa résistance, je ne compte pas en rester là. Je l'attire de nouveau à moi et attrape son bout dans ma bouche. Alors que je descends lentement avec ma langue, je relève les yeux vers lui et vois que les siens sont noirs de désir. Je remonte alors en serrant un peu les dents, le faisant gémir à nouveau mon nom. Il m'arrache alors à lui et se saisit de moi. Il entre dans le jacuzzi et s'y assied. Je remonte à nouveau sur lui et m'empale sur sa virilité, nous faisant hoqueter de plaisir tous les deux. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'on se libère tous les deux. Ses lèvres parcourent mon épaule tandis que je m'accroche aux rebords du jacuzzi pour amplifier mes mouvements. L'eau bouillante fait presque paraître l'air froid et c'est sur cette note chaud-froid qu'il plante ses dents dans mon cou pour me mordre gentiment. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas un costume de vampire pour aller avec le geste. Ses lèvres prennent alors le relais et sucent gentiment la peau tendre de mon cou. J'aurais une belle marque tout à l'heure mais peu importe, ça redouble toutes mes sensations. Ses mains se posent sur mes fesses pour m'intimer un rythme et c'est gémissante que je m'agite de plus en plus violemment sur lui. Sa respiration est erratique, la mienne n'est pas mieux et nous sommes tous les deux au bord de l'orgasme.  
- Ohhh Isabella ….  
Alors qu'il utilise mon nom entier, et que pourtant d'habitude ça me rebute, je sens mes parois se resserrer autour de lui et j'hurle son nom, m'accrochant de toutes mes forces à son cou, amplifiant le mouvement dans un ultime sursaut tandis que je le sens lui aussi atteindre le septième ciel durement en moi.  
Après avoir repris notre respiration, sa tête nichée dans mon cou, la mienne reposant contre la sienne, il nous redresse tous les deux, toujours en moi et nous sépare pour me porter hors du jacuzzi. Il se saisit alors d'un drap de bain dans lequel il m'enroule et avec lequel il me frictionne doucement. Je suis en pilotage automatique, totalement sur orbite. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Jamais. Aucun de nous ne parle tandis qu'il me sèche. Quand il s'est assuré que je n'aurais pas froid, il se saisit à son tour d'une serviette qu'il enroule autour de sa taille. Mmmmh. Il me prend alors à nouveau dans ses bras et m'emmène à nouveau sur les coussins où nous avons abandonné nos costumes. Quand je me love contre lui, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, il tire une couverture sur nous, enroule ses bras autour de moi et niche son nez dans mes cheveux après m'avoir ôté mes cornes. Sans rien dire, lovée contre lui, déposant de temps à autre des baisers sur son front, je sombre dans un profond sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis quelque peu dépistée, ne sachant pas très bien où je me trouve. J'avise alors Jasper endormi à côté de moi et souris : tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Je me relève précautionneusement, reposant la couverture sur lui. J'enfile mon boxer et mon costume discrètement. Je me dirige alors vers la rambarde du balcon et regarde le jour se lever sur la ville. Ce qui s'est passé là n'a aucun sens, aucune logique. Et pourtant. Pourtant … j'y accorde une telle importance que ça ne peut être anodin. A-t-on un avenir quelconque ensemble ? Je vais me séparer d'Edward, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais suis-je prête à entamer directement une nouvelle histoire ? Avec quelqu'un que je détestais hier ? Avec un ami d'Edward de surcroît ? Et lui, que voudra-t-il ? Je n'étais peut-être qu'un coup d'une nuit pour lui. Il espère peut-être que je serais partie à son réveil. Mais je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça. Ca ne le peut pas. C'était trop « spécial ». Trop doux, trop tendre. Je dois avoir une explication avec ce beau blond et voir où nous en sommes. J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand deux bras s'enroulent autour de moi et une tête se pose sur mon épaule :  
- Tu allais partir sans me réveiller ?  
Je ne réponds pas, incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, dans mes sentiments, dans ma tête. Je sens son souffle contre moi et j'en perds toute ma raison.  
- Le jour se lève. Un nouveau jour commence.  
- Oui … murmurai-je, tremblante.  
- Le passeras-tu avec moi ?

Je retiens ma respiration à ces mots. Veulent-ils dire ce que je pense et désire qu'ils disent ?  
- Passeras-tu ce jour … et ceux qui suivent avec moi, Isabella ?  
Alors que mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, je me retourne et pose ma bouche contre la sienne. Ca vaut toutes les réponses au monde. Le reste attendra qu'on descende de ce balcon. Et ce n'est pas encore prêt d'arriver, croyez-moi.


End file.
